


Visions

by SerpentineOffering



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Night Terrors, No Smut, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Tivanloki, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineOffering/pseuds/SerpentineOffering
Summary: Loki witnessed a mental collapse of the Collector when he had a horrifying vision in his mind's eye at the latest hour.The young God tries everything to calm down Taneleer as best as possible ♥





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an rewritten novella from a tumblr RP I lead with my friend Shay ;D I hope you like it
> 
> And BTW our shipping name for the babies is TivanLoki )

Taneleer wasn’t certain of how Loki knew that he was, nor why the God of mischief even cared. His instincts told him to relax while his mind panicked as the other took his hands. He was at loss of words, wanting to pull himself away and hide. What exactly he wanted to hide from was unknown, even to himself. It had all started with a vision of the future in the form of a nightmare. From time to time, he would get a glance into a possible future that could be mere days away or hundreds of years away. In this vision, he had seen destruction and much of it, involving people he knew and people he had heard about. This sight had left him with much unease but not only that, he had awoken and felt as if his ribs were being crushed. Taneleer could barely even breathe when he had woken up from it, even now feeling a deep, sharp pain in his chest, feeling all too real.

 **“Leave… Leave me to be.”** he murmured in a hoarse tone.

Loki was first timid to approach Taneleer, unsure of what to do and HOW to do it. He never was a person who quite understood how to comfort a person since he never really received this gesture. So the god stopped in front of the sitting collector, crouching and then took both of his hands into the colder grip of his own. He first didn't spoke, frowning up towards the male before cupping one of his cheeks, caressing his skin.

 **"Talk to me.. I want to help you.."** the god whispered. 

It was quite the first time ever during the stay with the Collector that Loki sees him this way… he always considered Tivan being a person living with mostly one or two emotions of acting. But there he is, frightened and obviously terrified. The God caught attention to the time that Taneleer left his bed quite late and Loki took notice of it and followed him here.

The Aesir knows very well what this gave represents since Loki went through this emotional state many Times. Taneleer needed to calm down..if Loki only knew how. The white haired male even flinched just by merely hand contact. The God only could suspect what happened to him to cause this state. **“You had a vision …”** the blackhaired murmured.

Carefully and really gently Loki moved his hand that just held Tivan’s cheek upwards , fingertips lightly touching the other’s forehead… and then Loki was able to see what the Collector just witnessed before: Thanos.

Seeing this caused the God to gasp as well , remembering in the past what this creature did to him as well… and now he is the reason of Tivan’s suffering. Between Loki’s fear of Thanos there was also wrath.

With a serious expression the God rose himself from the ground, taking Tivan’s face in his cool grip and talks very slowly but darkly to him. **“Never… you listen, never I will let this monster hurt you, Tan! Even if this would cost my life… this what he did to me isn’t to forgive and he is the reason I wake up crying in fear like you do right now. By everything I love, I won’t let Thanos even touch one single hair of yours! I won’t let you alone Taneleer.”** Loki spoke with high serious determination, his verdant eyes shine in wrath while they are pinned down to Tivan’s hues.

The Collector couldn’t help but bite at the black mark on his lip that ran down to his chin. It had been a vision – one that he didn’t want Loki to view. His chest hurt too much for him to say anything. Although he hadn’t been actually harmed, after receiving that vision, his body reacted negatively, mistaking what he felt in the vision for his current state when in reality, he was in fine condition. 

As Loki’s expression changed, he found himself frowning. He had not known what Loki’s former encounter with him had been like and actually didn’t know if the two had interacted before. Hearing his words left him with a mixture of emotions. **“You can’t,”** he said, a cough escaping from his lungs, soon enough causing him to wince. He tried to take a deep breath in, finding it difficult but manageable. Tivan didn’t even consider saying that he did like the nickname _“Tan”_ , all he could think about was his own future and how he needed to prevent Loki from getting intertwined with this mess. 

 **“If… _If_ I get hurt, I want you to… To stay far away,”** he gulped, resting for a moment before continuing. **“Thanos could _kill_ you.”** Tivan’s own eyes widened at the idea of that even happening, tearing his eyes away from the trickster’s and down to the floor. Imagining seeing Loki dead hurt. It was unexplainable of how much he loathed the thought of that. **“I’m practically immortal…”** Drawing out these words were difficult for him but he knew he needed to say this. **“I will live through it, you… you won’t.”** He wasn’t actually sure if he’d be able to withstand an attack from the Titan, especially if it was worse than what that vision showed him, even so, Tivan wouldn’t want Loki to get harmed. The Elder knew that Loki was determined to protect him, something he hadn’t felt anyone would want to do. 

Loki said nothing during and after Taneleer’s words, his fingers brushing along the warmer skin before they left the other’s man’s face completely. There was stubbornness in the God’s eyes, clearly. Sure, Taneleer just wants the best for the trickster to stay away from Thanos but his wrath for this tyrant is larger than the understanding of staying away. Instead the blackhaired kneels down again closely towards the Collector as his hands reached out for Tivan’s chest, laying flat there were his lungs are.

Loki knew he isn’t injured so a healing spell would be useless, but after the shock of the vision Taneleer's muscles reacted with it and narrowed themselves. Loki is even sure enough it also took some damage to the diaphragm. So the Aesir used a spell for muscle relaxing, a warm green light came out of his two palms, this magic slowly invades Taneleer’s chest while the royal’s eyes remained closed before everything was over after some minutes and the spell hopefully worked. Taneleer stayed still as Loki pressed his hands to his chest, shutting his already mostly closed eyes. The God didn’t need to help him– his muscles would eventually relax and become less tense but the God still helped him regardless. His lip unknowingly trembled as he perceived all of that. Oddly enough, his heart felt heavy. 

 **“We don’t know if what Thanos is capable of… maybe he has the power to perish immortal beings like yours. Your life is more important than mine, Tan. At least it is to me. I’d rather sacrify myself if it would mean that he doesn’t harm you all. You should know already how important to me you are…”** his last sentence was merely a murmur but anyway meant it with every word, rising himself again from the ground.

 **“We Gods are immortal on a different way. We can get killed, we die of high age, but we have the decision of being reborn. It is no comfort. But we would see each other again in a next life.”** The god stepped closer to Tivan, placing his palms on top of his shoulders while his thumbs careress the red fabric of his clothes. **“I _always_ would choose your life over mine, Tan. I will protect you …”**

Taneleer could breathe now, almost with ease. He couldn’t believe someone was saying that his life mattered, that his life was worth protecting. It was enough to break the Elder apart but he couldn’t help but _disagree_ with Loki.

 **“My life is not more valuable than your’s.”** a soft smile of gloom played along his lips.  **“You are so much more than I… I can’t… I can’t believe you would choose my life over your own,”** his voice cracked as he said this. It was overwhelming for him, feeling all these foreign emotions and now knowing that someone would literally fight Thanos, a titan, for him. Taneleer's eyes got watery and a tear fell down the side of his cheek. 

There was so much he wanted to say to Loki, he didn’t want him to get in harm’s way. That was what he had seen for himself and if Loki interfered, it could wind up worse. And plus, he was much too fond of him to allow such a sacrifice to be made. ** _“I don’t need protection.”_** he said shakily.

Loki took notice of the extreme shaky voice of the other man who would turn more into a broken one, seeing hot tears leaving his eyes and run along his cheek. The God acted out of emotions as his hands that held his shoulders before began to unwrap under Taneleer’s arms.

  **“Get up…”** was the only thing the Aesir said before he would pull the Collector out of his seat and moving him into Loki’s arm inside a full hearted embrace.

The God notices as well how hard his heart felt against his chest, knowing that further discussions might be useless, but right now Loki doesn’t want to discuss anymore… _He wanted to help Taneleer._

Even if the hug was close, the black haired Prince made sure he doesn’t hurt Tan’s chest he just healed before. One hand rests upon the small of Tivan’s back where fingers began to draw circled lines as gentle strokes against the man’s skin. The other hand stop at the back skull of the Collector’s head, fingers running with careful tenderness along the headskin. Loki heard that this would help most people to calm down in bad emotional situations, that the stroking with fingers would have a calming impact. Also the younger male kind of moves himself and Taneleer a bit back and forth as if it nearly looks like… _craddling._

 **“Can you imagine how much you mean to me, Tan?”** Loki began to speak after some time as his chin rests upon the other man’s shoulder, holding him close. **“And it shatters my heart to see you like this. You can push me away, saying you don’t need me or my protection… but no matter what, I will always be there, no matter in what kind of situation.”** The God whispered to the taller man softly.

The older man's breathing became slower, better paced than before. Taneleer thought that it was best to stay away from Loki. The man already wanted to protect him despite what he had seen. It was a sort of instinct for him to push the Aesir away, he couldn’t find the strength to do so, the tender touches caused him to lose his will to struggle, at least, momentarily they did. **“I can’t imagine this..”** he murmured in response to the rhetorical question. The Elder didn’t want to bring harm to Loki’s heart by being weak like this–by showing that despite being  _practically_  immortal, he still feared beings like Thanos. Though, to fear someone with as much power as the Titan held was typical, it didn’t bring him any reassurance.

 **“I know I am fortunate to… to have your presence,”** he sighed.  **“But you could die and that…”** The white-haired man found a few more tears trailing down his face, his lips formed into a frown. There was much on his mind yet he couldn’t fit the words together. Since he was physically so close to him, he heard every word. This said, he figured that he might as well give in for the time being and unwind. 

It was the right moment to remain silent once and for all about this theme since Loki sensed how much this theme hits Taneleer the more they talk about it. Sure, the God could keep an endless argument of how deeply he wanted to protect and be there for this man, but otherwise he doesn’t want that Tivan worries himself too much for Loki’s life and remain stubborn about it or worse, he would push the trickster away.

This thought caused a uncomfortable fluttering in the royal’s chest.. he doesn’t want to be rejected again and once more be all alone with nobody else around him. He can’t handle the loneliness.. his feelings he envolved for the Collector grew too strong and Loki probably would be at his end if they have to go seperated ways. This thought caused him to slightly tighten the hug.. perhaps it’s unhealthy to cling himself to one person, but he can’t help for his emotions.

A light but proud smirk crossed the trickster’s thin lips as Taneleer told him that he loved the God’s presence around him, more to hear that he didn’t want that Loki dies, but being so close to the other man Loki felt the wet tears hitting his cool skin. No, this is enough for the night and Taneleer definitely should come with different thoughts.

 **“It has been a while since I felt this for someone …”** the Aesir added even more softer and quite. Then his head moved away from the Collector’s shoulder as Loki began to rest his forehead against Tivan’s. **“Do you want to stay with me over the rest of the night? I wouldn’t mind it.”** Loki offered. He was not trying to flirt or suggest something dirty minded, this would be highly inappropriate in this situation. What he wants to offer is his company, so Tivan doesn’t need to spend the rest if the night alone. In this situation no one ever deserves to be alone. He wants to be there for Taneleer.

 **“Yes, I’d like to,”** he muttered, now mustering up the strength and being able to look into Loki’s emerald coloured eyes. His arms now reached around Loki’s waist, firmly hugging him, leaning his own head against his. All of this almost felt childish and absurd, for him to need another person to soothe and reassure him. Considering his age, Tivan thought he should know how to take care of his own emotional issues, even though he rarely had to deal with irritating things like this.

The Aesir came a little step closer to the white haired male as soon as he felt his arms wrapping around his waist, craving this touch for a few seconds before Loki’s head would move and nudge their two foreheads together.

Slender fingers run under the eyes of Tivan to wipe away unfallen tears and drying his cheek. Loki’s verdant eyes beamed up a tad as he heard an agreement. Admittedly, it was an odd request since Loki as well considers Tivan’s age and this probably wasn’t the first time he saw nightmarish visions. But Loki asked out of self experience… he never had company when he went through an emotional state of panic and anxiety and at least  ** _here_**  he wants to show how deeply the god cares for this man. Loki is quite an adult as well, but if he has a close person around he really likes, he wouldn’t say no to a bed company. For having a familiar and beloved presence around himself ..

As much as Taneleer had a distaste for being the one who needed a shoulder to lean on, he allowed Loki to be close to him, to help him get through this. He swallowed his pride, holding and staying close to the trickster for quite some time. 

Loki released his soft grip of his hands and his face moved up, soft lips place down upon Taneleer’s forehead right there where they touched before, palms holding him by his shoulders once more. **“Don’t fright..”** Loki murmured before a green-golden light surrounds the two men and within seconds both land in this room where the god the permission to stay as long as he visits The collector. Since Tivan is already dressed in sleeping clothes he hopefully doesn’t decide spontaneous to change them.

As the light surrounded him, he finally picked up his head, once he had, he noticed that they were now in his room. Due to the lack of lights, only the faint colours of his room were shown along with some minor details such as the entrance to a closest and a few other doors that led to other places. When it was lighted, there were lots to be seen. The red and white were more of minor colours in his room, the rest was painted and decorated with darker tones. 

 **“As long as you can’t sleep I will stay awake with you..”** Loki told as soon as both stand in this brighter room mostly painted in white or red colours. Normally the royal is more fond of rooms with balconies and windows but since they are in space it would be nearly impossible and honestly…here he doesn’t mind it at all. The black haired male stepped away from the taller one, another light surrounds the slender frame of the Aesir before Loki wears his own night attire again. A pair of simple plain dark green asgardian pants and a shirt but the fabric is rather soft and very comfortable to wear. He decided to step first on this rather larger bed, sitting on the matters before reaching his arms out towards the Collector. **“Come here..lay next to me. ”** he invited, wanting to give Taneleer a sign that it is completely fine.

On a nightstand nearby were three switches, one would turn on most lights in the room, the second would bring light to part of the room and the third would turn on a dim light near his bed, good for if he needed to read or see something. Tan moved to turn on the third switch but decided against it, instead carefully moving to the bed and wrapping his arms around the other smaller man, releasing him so that way he could lay beside him. The lack of light made a somewhat peaceful environment strangely. In this room, it was quiet but not in an eerie way. Taneleer’s bed appeared to be somewhat made, most likely because of an employee.

Otherwise, it have most likely been a cluttered mess like some parts of his museum. Already, he seemed to be much more relaxed than he had been fifteen or so minutes ago. If Loki hadn’t been around to heal and be there for him, his thoughts might have ended up being plagued with Thanos and the horrid trick that his mind had been playing him. Luckily and fortunately, that hadn’t been the case. Now, Taneleer found himself to be drowsy. He wouldn’t fall asleep this instant or for at least a bit until he got fully settled in. 

As soon as Loki felt the warm arms accepting his gesture and wrapped around the god with a certain tenderness left him to sigh in content, holding him before both men would lay down on the mattress, facing each other closely while Lok’sone hand still rests upon the Collector’s arm who was surprisingly strong under his touch, taking in this detail for the very first time. The light was very dimmed, it was very quiet in Loki’s guest room, which also brought a very relaxing atmosphere. The only thing that the aesir heard was the now quieter and gentle breathing of the other man, whom he now looked so close with a very warm look.

He was happy that Taneleer accepted his help and support, also that now both are together laying here. Loki toyed with the idea, wondering if it was the first time that Tivan showed his feelings so openly to somebody, that this person was just as important to him and maybe fall asleep together, just to be there for each other and around to keep themselves company.  _Probably …_ Loki thought. Taneleer is a million, if not billions of years old, the aesir can not have been the first person.

 **“I appreciate all that you’re doing for me…”** Tan said, his voice now carrying a certain amount of softness instead of it’s usual gruff or monotonous tone. **“If you ever are in need of comfort… I’ll try my best to be there for you as well.”** There were probably some things he could relate to but he didn’t know everything about Loki yet. With realizing this, he would still try his best to aid him. Letting a sigh fall from his pale lips, he leaned over, moving so that way he could gently place his arms around him and bring him in closer. He couldn’t help but notice that there was a peculiar coldness to the other man but did not point it out, instead ignoring the detail.

The hand on his arm moved and stroked Taneleer’s face with delicate knuckle movements, feeling his warmth and closeness. Then Loki listened to Tivan’s words and smiled happily at him, his eyes even shining a little even in this dark room. **“I will always be there for you .. even if it is difficult for you to show those emotions. You are like me .. nobody would understand you better than me. You matter to me and I care about your wellbeing.. your life.”** The god also noticed the changed tone, listening to the surprisingly gentle but deep voice with enjoyment.  **“You are already helping me enough to keep me with you … I had enough loneliness to endure but being with you made me feel again .. well … that I’m loved .. be liked .. we’re proud creatures and do not want to show ourselves anything, but when I’m with you I want to show you and prove how much I care about you, Tan. “**

The mere intimacy of this all was rather foreign to the Collector. Like many others, he had lovers—even though it was rare. He, however, usually didn’t get too comfortable with them. Most beings had short lives, compared to him. It wasn’t like he could hand them immortality either, and he had yet to find someone that was truly worth his time. Loki was an exception. Loki was unlike many others that he had met, in the sense that he had a unique sort of air to his being, a tender touch, and genuineness to his words. There was more, much more, ranging from small details he appreciated to simple ones.

Loki felt Taneleer’s arms again as he slipped around his torso and pressed him closer to his chest, feeling how much the Collector was now laying over him. And the trickster could sink into this glory. Almost as if by reflex, the god nestled close to Tivan’s body, listening to his heartbeat, the rhythm of which had been in tact for so long, while Loki was literally balling himself into Taneleer’s warmth, his arms holding him just as green eyes closed slowly, for the moment perceive.

The Aesir hadn’t been wrong when he spoke of Taneleer. They were alike, at least in a few ways. He had to admit, being this close to someone felt pleasant, if not perfect. His own eyes, somewhat white in this dark lighting, remained shut for quite some time. It wasn’t that he had nothing to say or do. Instead, he simply wanted to enjoy this moment for all that it was. It felt at times that his heart had stopped beating, that it was permanently paused. In times like this, he would remember that he wasn’t only an old being in this universe whose main purpose was to collect and place things within his museum but that he was still a _living_ being. Unlike mortals, from what he could tell, he didn’t bother to embrace life’s every joyous moment.

It was all right for Loki that Taneleer was silent after the rather emotional dialogue of the God. He now knew very well that the silence of the Collector was even conversation enough and he dealt mostly in his own thoughts with it. But the Aesir did not ask for an answer … He .. somehow knew what the other one felt, even without using words. The older man has always been silent, proud. However, Loki did not forget what had just happened a few minutes earlier. The Collector opened his emotions like never before, allowing Loki to see this. This was proof enough how much Tivan was attached to the God, how much he would trust him.

That was _paradise._  Loki could feel how the cold inside dissolved and the heat slowly flowed inwardly through the otherwise cold body. His heart hammered hard against his chest as he noticed a flutter in the stomach area .. a pleasant feeling. But then Loki’s head rose slowly, stretching slightly, so that both men were now very close to face. Without saying anything, the royal placed his mouth deeply and gently on the Collector’s fuller lips, holding him for a longer, second-long kiss. But the kiss meant something to Loki .. he wants to express more with it than his words already did. He owes a lot to this man.

Taneleer had now opened his eyes at least a few seconds after he felt him moving and had been about to say something, his lips parted as Loki drew closer but before he had time to mutter a quick _“I love you”_ , he found the smaller man’s lips against his. Sooner than he expected, the dark-haired male pulled away, leaving him to wish that it had lasted longer. That, of course, didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy this.

Loki also wanted to keep the kiss longer. He would even stick to Taneleer’s lips all night, thus showing him how much the god honors him and is there for him as well. But the Collector also needed his sleep, both needed it …  _actually_. Loki pulled his lips together and let his tongue tip glide over them to better absorb the kiss from before, while the god was still pressed against Taneleer’s chest. He could have sworn that the other man wanted to say something before the kiss …

The lips moved gently and tenderly as they still held that same depth before Loki broke away from Tivan’s lips, his eyes opened and he smiled slightly dreamily at the older man.  **"You mean a lot to me …”**  he whispered softly before retreating again and looking for Tivan’s chest. **“… do you want to spoon me?”**

 **“As do you…”** He whispered in return. In an actual or materialistic way, he didn’t know exactly how much the other meant to him and doubted he would be able to any time in the near future. _Maybe more than my entire collection_ , The Elder silently thought. Once hearing the question, he paused, only for a moment before gently nodding. **“I’d like that, only if you felt comfortable with it.”**

Being this close was so utterly soothing. Time slowed around them. The only noticeable noises were coming from them, whenever they would shift, even just an inch or so. He internally kept track of every movement as if he were in a trapped in a heavenly daze. It wasn’t that he didn’t have anything to say to the smaller male beside him but rather, he felt that there was no need for words in this situation. Instead of verbally communicating, he did it physically, bringing the other closer to himself.

 

When Loki asked his question and got an acception, he smiled a little, got up again from Taneleer’s chest, upholding himself with one arm to lift the torso, so that the god looked down on the laying Tivan with a dreamy but gentle expression in his verdant eyes, silent for a few moments. A cool hand cupped the cheek of the white haired male before a thumb would run across the dark mark that ran across Taneleer’s lower lip.  **“I wouldn’t ask if I wouldn’t be comfortable.”**  the Aesir purred softly.

Loki’s hands and every touch were so soft and yet so tender. For Taneleer, this was what it was like for him to be perfectly content. His mind had refocused on Loki, instead of the purple Titan. Safe. That was part of the reason he was content. It was unusual, for him to feel so calm, without anything even on the borders of his mind. Later he would have responsibilities to tend to but for now, none of that mattered. Both Tivan and his lover were comfortable, tucked away in this secluded guest bedroom.

They now were facing one another when he heard Loki’s tender voice, his attention returning to the man instead of blanking out and enjoying the peace. The finger that brushed against the black sort of birth mark made him smile as well, tilting his head downward to press his lips against his hand. There was something about being so close that felt unusual, perhaps it was the fact that Loki always felt cold, or that he rarely cared for another being in a romantic manner. He divided people into groups; colleagues, employees, things he wanted in his collection, and sometimes, friends.

Moments before he could sense that the kiss they shared ended too soon for his tastes.. And Loki can’t help but give in now. Once again the blackhaired leaned down as soon as his thumb left the other’s lip, conncenting their lips one more time. This time Loki went more passionate with his, his mouth moved in a slow but deep rhythm that wouldn’t break that easily. He even went that passionate with the kiss that the trickster dared to let just the tip of his tongue would meet Taneleer’s one in his mouth. The kiss held way longer than the one before until after felt minutes it was time to end this one as well when Loki needed to catch air through his nose.

Upon receiving the kiss, Taneleer admittedly had been fondly surprised. He quickly found himself able to focus on the man in his bed, his eyes staying open for a moment just to watch the expression on Loki’s face as he returned the gesture. It lasted longer than the previous one, which he had anticipated, and been hoping as well. As their faces grew apart in distance, he slowly allowed his eyes to open—staring directly at Loki as he readjusted himself, Taneleer’s arms automatically wrapping around the thin waist of the other.

The sorcerer gazed at Taneleer with a soft smile before he turned and nestled his back against the older man’s body, downright pressing himself against him. One of the prince’s long legs brushing down against the legs of the other until they gently would unwrap and tangle themselves. There was nearly no space now between each other and Loki couldn’t be happier right now, sank into the feeling of closeness and warmth of the other man. Once again, the god felt Tan’s heartbeat pounding against his spine.

 

 **“Tan..”**  Loki murmured, his hand moved to grab a hand of the Collector as well, leading and holding it so Tivan would unwrap the waist of Loki with his arm, fingers moved before they would enclose themselves with Tivan’s, letting his thumb brush over the back of the Collector’s hand. Being so incredibly close was just the most wonderful sensation the God didn’t have in years.

_**“… I love you.”** _

 

The Elder felt Loki’s hand grasp his, giving it a light yet firm squeeze before releasing it, allowing Loki’s thumb to brush over the back of his hand.

 _ **“I love you too…”**_  Taneleer wouldn’t have said those words if it hadn’t been true, or what he felt at the moment.


End file.
